


The Cat's Surprise

by Summerspeck



Series: Drabbles in Love [6]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cats, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerspeck/pseuds/Summerspeck
Summary: It was HE who remembered her birthday and decided to throw together a party surprise for her.





	The Cat's Surprise

Although the Sailor Scouts wouldn't have known it, it was Luna's birthday today. The cosmic cat had been acting suspiciously that morning; she hadn't been talking to any of the Scouts or Artemis or Mamoru, instead sadly keeping to herself and missing those days in simpler and happier times before the Moon Kingdom...disappeared from the history books and from time's grasp itself.  
So they decided to do something about it.

The tables turned, as Luna found it odd that everyone was behaving so secretively and dodging her questions. This went on all day, until the coming of night. By nighttime, Luna was just ready to call it a day and go to bed early. But she would be gladly mistaken.

For within Usagi's home, a small surprise awaited her. A small birthday surprise, consisting of her favorite foods and other things and just the pleasure of feeling so loved and remembered by the girls and Mamoru and...Artemis. It was HE who remembered her birthday and decided to throw together a party surprise for her.

That was one of the happiest moments of her life, and thanks to Artemis, her dear lovely Artemis, she'd remember it forever. To cap off the night, when all the humans went to sleep, they stared out into the moonlit evening, nuzzling against each other, happy to have the other by their side.


End file.
